


Echo Between These Walls

by barbex



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Guided Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, subharmonics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex
Summary: Primarch Victus can't understand how anybody can feel at home on a loud ship like the Normandy. But her Commander is certainly fascinating and suddenly he finds himself in the very unique role of initiating a relationship between Garrus and Shepard. And they even let him join them.





	Echo Between These Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScientistSalarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/gifts).



> This is... subharmonics... so many subharmonics. I admit being obsessed with them and I keep overusing them in this fic until it hurts. You have been warned.
> 
> Thanks to LauraEMoriarty for beta reading!

* * *

 

Human ships are always too cold. Too cold and too loud. He tries his best to make his steps lighter, but something about a turian in armor, just walking along a corridor, turns into a cacophony of noise with every step.

"Primarch Victus?" The disembodied voice of the ship's AI sounds from somewhere above him and even though he knows there's nothing there to see, he raises his head, causing another sound of his creaking neck brace to bounce off the walls.

"Yes, ship?"

"Commander Shepard asks if you could find the time to join her in the lounge for a nightcap. I have been informed that a nightcap is a light alcoholic drink before going to bed. She wants to make it very clear that this is not a formal meeting."

"Thank you, ship, let her know I'm on my way. If you would show me the way." He abandons his original idea of finding his cabin and follows the soft glowing signs on the wall.

"Acknowledged. And Primarch? I would prefer if you would call me EDI."

"I guess we weren't properly introduced. I apologize, I'm not used to making personal acquaintances with a ship."

"No need to apologize, Primarch."

The title still sounds strange to him. As he turns a corner, his shoulder guard scrapes against a metal pylon and the sound reverberates painfully in his head. The slight headache he has been nursing since Menae, grows into a tight ball of pain at the back of his head.

"Ship? I mean, EDI?"

"Yes, Primarch?"

"Is there a reason why human ships have no sound padding?"

"Researching." The voice returns after a soft beep as Victus approaches the door to the lounge. "The Normandy had to move out of dock before internal renovating had been finished. But compared to a turian ship, even in her finished state, the Normandy would have less sound padding than a turian ship. Garrus Vakarian had issued high grade sound padding as a suggestion for improvement on the first Normandy."

"Do humans just like it noisy?"

"Apparently they do. Multiple studies have shown that humans react extremely negative to silence."

Absolute silence he can understand, the hum of the engine, the sounds of airflow, those are comforting sounds to every person on a spaceship. But the banging, scraping, the vibrations of sheer metal with every step? How does it not drive them insane? He halts, a step away from the lounge door and closes his eyes. With a few calming breaths and no scraping noises, the headache begins to recede.

"Primarch Victus," EDI says with a surprisingly low voice. "It seems that humans and turians hear differently because of anatomical differences. Some frequencies appear to be more aggravating for one species than the other."

"That makes a lot of sense, thank you."

The lounge door opens, a surprised Commander Shepard in a loose fitting shirt and soft pants, looking at him.

"I knew I heard someone speak." She smiles at him and raises a glass with a golden liquid. "Why don't you come in? I have turian brandy, if you like."

"A tempting offer like that I can hardly decline, Commander." He follows her inside, trying very much not to look at her naked feet.

The Commander is a legend, even among turians, a fierce fighter on the battlefield and a proven strategist. Watching her fight alongside Vakarian, had been an almost religious experience. If someone would have filmed them, he could have sold the footage as porn to turians.

Watching that same, fierce woman padding barefooted to the couch, is difficult to align with the legend he has read about. And her feet look so very strange. Interesting, but strange.

Shepard hands him a glass and the smell of turian brandy lets him breathe in deeply. An excited trill leaves him. "Is this what I think it is? Excelsior Brandy?"

Shepard shrugs and drapes herself over the human style couch, her head on the armrest. "I don't know, Garrus brought it on board."

Victus turns the bottle on the bartop to read the label. It is indeed highly expensive Excelsior Brandy and he definitely needs to have a word with Vakarian.

"Have a seat, Primarch, plenty of room on the couch," Shepard says with a wave of her hand. "Unless you prefer one of those turian chairs, also something Garrus has brought up."

"I need to have a conversation with that quelltling about where he gets all this."

Shepard looks over her shoulder to him. "Quelltling?"

Victus holds the glass up to his nose, a hum singing in his chest as he savours the scent. "A word for a young upstart, someone who knows he can get away with things."

Shepard laughs. "A brat! Yes, I can see that. I'm gonna have to remember that word." She turns back, looking out the window as she empties her glass.

"Can I get you anything, Commander?"

She holds out her glass to him. "There's a bottle of scotch there."

He takes her glass and picks up a bottle with a golden liquid. He holds it out to her. "This one?"

"Yes, correct, just two fingers, no wait, one of your fingers."

Victus stares at the glass, his fingers and the bottle of scotch. He trills his confusion. "My fingers?"

"Oh, sorry," she turns onto her stomach, leaning over the armrest like an unruly child, looking at him from under her interesting eye lashes. She holds out her hands, two of her many fingers stretched out. "It means to fill the glass just this high, two fingers wide high. Something about the empty air above improving the aroma or something, I'm not sure. And your fingers are thicker, so only one width of yours." She grins at him and rolls on her back again.

Victus decides that the Commander must be already slightly drunk because he just cannot align the fierce, terrifying warrior with this playful and sexy woman. He pours the scotch, the strong scent of alcohol tickling in his nose. "Your ship explained to me that a nightcap is supposed to be a light alcoholic drink. Is this a light alcoholic?"

"No, it isn't. But with my cybernetically improved internal organs, I can't get drunk at all. And I actually like the taste of scotch, so I'm getting to enjoy it without the usual drawbacks."

She doesn't look at him as she speaks and he isn't all that good in reading human faces anyway but her voice carries a bitter note. Just how many cybernetics have been added to her body is classified way above his pay grade but from her casual remark, Victus assumes that it is more than she is comfortable with.

He hands her the glass with a soft trill and takes a seat on the other end of the couch. Her naked feet are covered with a soft, fuzzy blanket, for which he is grateful. Her feet are somewhat distracting in their many-toeness and he already wonders what they would feel like. He has to suppress a lecherous growl as he thinks about how soft her skin is, now that he sees it from up close.

Shepard takes a long slow sip from the glass and then leans her head back on the armrest, presenting her throat in a way that makes Victus urgently study his talons. He knows that she isn't presenting her throat to him in an invitation, humans don't have that specific mnemonic in their body language. But he can't help it, his own hindbrain urges him to nuzzle her throat, to take in her scent.

Shepard moves, sits up and looks at him. "How are you feeling in your new position?"

He scratches his neck in embarrassment. "I'm not used to people asking me how I feel," he says, subharmonics singing. "I admit, I'm not feeling it at all. Being the Primarch was something other people strove for, politicians, not me."

"I know what you mean." She takes another sip from the glass, as if she wants to hide her face behind it. But her eyes stay on his, holding his gaze.

"Do you ever get used to it?" he wonders.

"To being a figurehead? No, not really." She finishes her whiskey and lets the empty glass dangle between two fingers. "There's always so many people but at the same time..."

"Are you lonely, Commander?" He trills in surprise at his own forwardness, that he can only blame on the brandy and his close proximity to this incredible woman.

Shepard looks to him, her lips twitching. "If we're having this kind of conversation, you better call me Shepard."

"Very well. If you call me Victus." He angles his cowl to her in an clear invitation that every turian would understand. But she isn't turian and it lets him relax. "Are you lonely, Shepard?" he says, subharmonics humming low in his chest.

She looks at him and smiles. "It's lonely at the top they say, Victus."

"But why?" he says, his subharmonics singing in empathy. "Has there never been anyone on this ship or elsewhere who interests you?"

She looks away, hiding her face from him, just like he would hide his subharmonics if he cared to.

He takes another sip of his brandy. "The way Garrus speaks of you I was sure..." Just watching them together had fueled his dreams for the last few days and that was just the two of them talking and fighting side by side.

"Everybody on this ship is and has been my subordinate. Garrus as well."

Victus glances at her. He may not know much about human facial expressions but he hears that hint wistfulness in her voice. "You know that turians don't have the same kind of reservations with such relationships. As long as consent has been given." His subharmonics sing, as quietly as he can make them, of his attraction to her. If she were a turian, she would understand.

"Those sounds you turians make." Shepard looks at him. "Garrus makes them too. He looks at me and then it's like a sound goes through my bones instead of my ears."

Victus lets his subharmonics sing freely, his chest vibrating as he vocalizes his desire. "Does it sound like this?"

She scoots closer to him, folding her legs up under herself in a confusing way. "Yes, like that," she says and puts her hand on his cowl.

Victus' subharmonics stutter, shocked at her boldness of her touching him.

"Oh," she takes her hand away. "That was wrong, wasn't it? Just because I can touch Garrus' cowl doesn't mean — "

"Garrus lets you touch his cowl like that, with your naked hands?"

She looks at her hands as if it hasn't occurred to her that they are naked. "Yes? Is that wrong?"

Victus can't help but laugh. "Oh, you're torturing the poor fledgling."

"Me? Torturing him?"

Victus puts his hands on Shepard shoulders. "I have fought alongside this brilliant young man for a long time, I know him well. Intimately, I might even say. And from all what he and his voices have told me I can assure you that his love for you is bordering on obsession. And as I got to know you a little now — " he studies her as she looks at him with wide eyes, "I can hardly blame him. You are an incredible woman."

"But he never... no wait." Understanding dawns on her face, as clear as trilling it out to him. "He flirted with me and I didn't get it." She throws her head back with her hands on her face. "Oh no, and I thought this was all we could have, a great friendship, and everything else was just my wishful thinking."

Victus hums in amusement. "You were both interested but failed in basic communication."

"Apparently. I feel like such an idiot." She gets up and pours herself another whiskey. "You know we almost... it almost happened before the Omega 4 mission but then we just kept talking and I fell asleep on his lap. And I thought..."

Victus gets up to fill up his glass but he forgets about it when he comes close to Shepard. Her scent fills his head, a mixture of softness and power and the way she stands, even now as her thoughts are clearly elsewhere, speaks of the energy she holds at her core. He stands behind her, just breathing her in. She is so small, such a contradiction to the size of her powerful aura. He leans down, his mandibles almost touching her hair, his talons hovering over the part of her bare neck that he can see.

"Shepard," he rumbles, subharmonics low in his voice. He's tempted to scratch his talon over the elegant curve of her neck but decides for the pad of his finger instead. She draws in a sharp breath when he touches her.

"Victus?"

He trails his finger down to the hem of her shirt. "I'm sorry if I'm too forward."

"No, it's..." She leans her head back to look into his eyes. "It's been a while and with what you said about Garrus..."

He lowers his head down, his mandibles brushing through her hair. "I know, you are clearly his. I'd be honored if you would allow me to call him up now to initiate the coupling you have postponed for so long."

Shepard laughs out. "Just like that?"

Trailing his finger up to her hair, fascinated by the strands separating under his finger, he hums out what he can barely put into words. "You know that we are more forward with these things. A good friend initiating a coupling is not unusual, and I consider myself a friend, at least for Garrus. I'm honored to be able to help him to fulfill his desire for you and maybe..."

She turns around to face him, a lovely shade of pink on her cheeks. He brushes over that part of her face, wondering how someone like her can be so soft.

"Maybe, if you are comfortable with it, you'd allow me to watch."

"Watching me and Garrus?" Her eyes go wide and her cheeks turn even redder. "Having... having sex?"

"Two of the greatest warriors I know, engaged most intimately? I'm sure it will be a memory to treasure."

Shepard laughs. "I'm sure it will be a lot of awkward interspecies fumbling."

"Then, maybe, I can even provide some guidance."

"Could you?"

"Yes."

She stares at him, her breath coming in short gasps until clarity dawns on her face. "Yes, I want that. But I need to... wash, and we should go up to my cabin."

Victus trills in excitement. "I will get the fledgling and escort him to your cabin."

"But no armor please," Shepard says. "I know you turians wear it all the time but this will be all complicated enough without ceramic plates falling on my toes."

"Very well, no armor and we will both take a quick shower too. If I might make a suggestion? Please wear this shirt again, it looks quite lovely on you."

*~~~*

Just a few moments later, two freshly washed and dried turians in their best casual wear, make their way up the elevator to Shepard's cabin. Despite not wearing armor, any other turian would have heard them from miles away, their combined subharmonics a concert of excitement and nervousness.

"I can't believe this is happening," Garrus says with a nervous trill. "And that it needed _you_ to finally make it happen."

"I certainly can't believe that part either," Victus says, humming a scolding to his young friend. He steps in front of him, nuzzling his throat and taking in his scent. "I know how passionate you are, how boisterous. I can't believe you held back so long."

"Humans are different, they have so many rituals of being with each other. I didn't want to scare her away." Garrus' nervous subharmonics fill the small elevator cabin, making even Victus nervous himself.

He hums calming sounds at him, waiting for both their songs to change. "I'm with you, my friend. I will guide you."

Garrus leans forward, pressing his forehead against Victus'. "Thank you, I just don't want to screw this up."

The elevator door opens with a hiss and they step into the small hallway. Victus keeps humming his calming song at Garrus and is happy to hear that the young turian seems to have lost some of his nervousness.

The door opens and warm air floats out of the room. Shepard looks up from a pad she's reading and slides off the bed to come up the few steps to greet them. The fishtank, filled with colorful plants but no fish, casts a blue light over her form. She wears the same loose fitting shirt, like he has requested.

"Come in," she says with a gesture. "I had EDI warm up the room, I have been told that turians prefer it warmer."

Garrus seems to have been frozen in step, staring at Shepard's naked legs and feet. Victus gently pushes him forward and stretches his mandibles in a smile. "That's very kind of you."

"Would you like a drink?" Shepard walks down the stairs to the L-shaped sofa. She picks up a carafe with a dark purple liquid. "I brought that brandy up that you liked but I also have this, non-alcoholic, it's called Kelshingila I think? Am I saying that right?"

Victus hums his surprise. "You have Kelshingila? How did you get that?"

Garrus has moved down the stairs but except for his subharmonics singing, looks like his mandibles have been welded shut.

"It was part of... a package." Her face turns red, which she tries to hide by looking away.

"A package. A traditional drink for a romantic encounter between turians is part of a package you happen to have?"

Now Garrus looks up, his subharmonics changing. He is still nervous but his usual cockyness comes back to him. "We haven't been at a functioning port for weeks. How long have you had this?"

"Longer than you think," she says. She looks up to him, a smile on her face that would trill in shy if she were turian. But then she squares her shoulders and goes to him, putting her naked hands on his cowl and stretches up to him. "I've been told we've been idiots," she says, "who both didn't dare to make the first move."

"Shepard," Garrus says, subharmonics rolling deep in his chest. He bends down and presses his forehead against hers as he closes his eyes. Shepard closes her eyes too and the moment is so deep and personal that Victus begins to feel like an intruder.

How dare he assume that they need him, with that deep connection they already have?

He backs away but a hum from Garrus stops him.

"Don't you dare leave," Garrus says. "You promised to guide us."

"Watching you, I'm certain that you don't need that guidance."

Shepard opens her eyes and takes his hand, pulling him close to Garrus' back. "Please stay. I think we both need all the help we can get."

"Very well," Victus says and leans his head against Garrus' backcowl. "I would just like to say one thing." He glances over Garrus' shoulder to watch Shepard's reaction. "Garrus and I have been intimate before, on Menae, out of friendship and for stress relief. I thought you should know."

"Oh." She looks from him to Garrus and back to him with curious interest. "So I'm sharing him with you?"

Victus chuckles. "My dear, if anything, I have been sharing him with _you_. I knew his spirit was taken the moment he said your name."

"I'm still here, you know." Garrus' subharmonics waver between excitement and embarrassment and he fidgets with his hands not knowing where to go.

"Apologies, we have been neglecting you." Victus nuzzles Garrus' neck, taking in that lovely, familiar scent and then steps aside and sits back down on the sofa. "Let me take my role as your official guide. Shepard, have you been with a turian before?"

"No. My experiences are limited to humans and asari."

"Ah yes, everybody loves asari. Garrus, have you been intimate with a human?"

"No."

"I see." Victus loosens the clasps on his jacket and lets it fall open, enjoying the comfortable heat in the room. "I think we should begin with you familiarising yourself with each other's body. Usually I would advice to undress each other but I think in this case it would be easier if Garrus took care of his own clothing."

"Oh yeah," Shepard says. "I've been trying to figure out how you get those pants past your spurs..."

"Easily," Garrus says with a grin. He undresses quickly and efficiently, undoing the various laces and patches with ease. Soon he stands naked before her, his subharmonics singing in low desire. He looks great, his slim waist in contrast to his broad shoulders. Grey plates glimmer in silver as he moves, grey-yellow skin stretching with toned muscles and sinew playing under it. He is a sight to behold and Shepard's eyes widen as she studies him.

"Now me?" Shepard asks, licking her lips and looking at Victus.

It amuses him how she gives him control over the situation, something he very much enjoys. "Yes, Shepard, please undress."

"I'll be faster," she says with a smile and pulls her shirt over her head. Her hair spills around her face as she slips out of the shirt. And with that she is naked.

"You didn't even wear underwear?" Victus trills in surprise laced with desire.

"I didn't see the point. I'm aware what is about to happen and I want it." She looks back to Garrus and puts her hand on his good mandible. "I've wanted this for so long."

"Shepard," Garrus says. His hands finally stop twitching as he places them on her waist. "I've wanted this for so long too. But I was afraid to ruin us, what we have, our friendship."

"I know," she says, her other hand stroking over the scarring on his face.

"I just want one thing to go right, just this once."

"It won't be just this once, I promise."

"Shepard."

She raises herself up on her toes to reach up to him, pressing her lips to his mandible. "Call me Jane."

"Jane." The way his subharmonics vibrate under that name, every turian knows how much she means to him.

Victus leans forward, breathing in the scents of their arousal. "Now, Shepard, you may have noticed that Garrus put his hands on your waist. That's an erogenous zone for turians. It may not be for humans — "

" — oh it's sensitive enough," she whispers.

"I suggest you stroke over his waist. And you, Garrus, move your hands to her chest. Feel how soft she is."

Garrus groans when he comes to her breasts. "Spirits, so soft." His hands hover over her breasts, barely touching her and he looks in her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you."

Shepard puts her hand on his and gently presses down. "I won't break."

Victus leans forward with his elbows on his knees. "See there in the center, they call it nipple, use your tongue on it." He smiles at Shepard. "We love using our tongue."

"We do too," Shepard says. Her voice is like a soft tune, floating in the air between them. "I want to kiss you."

Garrus hums, curious but nervous. But his song changes into a deeper, lusting register as Shepard strokes over his waist. He leans down to her, a natural reaction as he hunts for her scent. But she catches his mouthplates with her lips. Garrus freezes as her soft lips nibble on the flexible plates of his mouth and when he opens them, she dips her tongue forward and licks along the edges.

"Careful, Shepard, he has sharp teeth," Victus warns. He has moved to the edge of the couch by now, captivated by their display. His song hums deep in his chest, of lust and desire.

Hearing Victus' subharmonics seems to encourage Garrus and he dips his own tongue forward to meet Shepard's. A sharp trill, turning into a deep groan announces when it happens. Garrus grabs her by her waist, his talons pressing into her skin as he shudders with the sensations.

"Careful with your talons."

"It's fine," Shepard says, turning her head to kiss along Garrus' scarred mandible. Victus wonders if she knows how significant that is for Garrus. He may be a cocky, handsome turian but his facial scarring does hurt his confidence and he likes to hide it by turning his face.

Shepard places soft kisses on the scarring until she reaches the tip of his mandible and sucks on the tip.

Garrus moans, subharmonics vibrating. Shepard answers with a moan of herself, switching to his other mandible to suck on the tip. Her scent changes, her arousal evident as clearly as if she would sing it out.

"Spirits, Shepard," Garrus rumbles as she sucks on the tip of his mandible.

She grins at him and lets go of it with a pop. "I can hear your second voice and I feel it going through my bones, that's a good sign, right?"

Victus hums amused. "Yes, it definitely is. The poor fledgling is about to faint if you keep this up."

"I have another idea," Shepard says with a smirk. She kisses the tip of Garrus' cowl and then goes down on her knees, her hands holding onto and kneading his waist. She keeps her hands up there, her many fingers seemingly working independently at stroking his skin, tracing the edges of his plates. As her fingers keep moving, she leans forward and kisses his stomach.

As Garrus' subharmonics waver and groan into deeper registers, Shepard kisses her way down to Garrus' slit. Victus watches her with rapt attention, his own subharmonics singing in tune with Garrus'. She kisses his slit and then, looking up to him, she licks a long, slow trail up. Garrus trills out, his fingers flexing into her hair. She licks again and his plates part, revealing his hard penis, straining forward. He hums deep and desperate and sways on his feet.

"Victus?" Shepard says without looking at him. He can only imagine how her breath feels, flowing over Garrus' erection. "Can you hold him?"

"Yes, of course." Victus gets up and stands behind Garrus. His own erection is already unplated, barely hidden by his pants and Garrus can surely feel it when he wraps his arms around him from behind. The young turian sings a tune to him, vocalising his comfort at being held by him. He leans his forehead against Garrus' cowl and just listens. He doesn't need to see what Shepard does because every gasp and trill from Garrus tells him everything he needs to know.

But a most lecherous groan makes him look over Garrus's shoulder. Shepard has his erection in her mouth, her cheeks hollowing as she sucks and the sounds Garrus makes — Victus almost comes just from listening to him.

"Shepard, stop," Garrus calls out, leaning heavily against Victus.

She opens her lips, the tip of his penis still lying on her tongue and she grins at him as best as she can with Garrus' impressive manhood in her mouth. Slowly she pulls back, the tip of her tongue lingering on the tapered tip. "So," she says, licking her lips, "that's what we humans do, now how about you show me what turian tongues can do?"

Garrus and Victus groan in unison, hungrily singing to her.

"Get on the bed," Garrus says, his voice deeper than ever.

She hurries over to the bed, crawling on top and folds her legs under herself in that confusing way. "Can Victus hold me?" she asks Garrus.

Garrus turns to him with an inviting tune. "Would you?"

"I'd be honored." He walks over to the bed and settles at the top, his back leaning against the headboard. Shepard scoots backwards to lean against him. Her scent envelopes him, something flowery from her hair, mixed with the earthy scent of her arousal.

Garrus kneels between her legs, his eyes closed as he takes in her scents. With a moan he leans forward and licks up between her breasts. Her neck draws him, and he casts a look to Victus, as if he needs to ask for permission.

Victus licks over Shepard's clavicle, his eyes never leaving Garrus'. Shepard's breath hitches. "Oh damn," she says, voice breathy, "you know, my neck, that's really doing it for me."

"Garrus?" Victus says, indicating her other shoulder with a dip of his head.

Garrus trills at him but he takes his time, first circling her nipples with his tongue, one after the other, until her moans and hums almost sound like subharmonics. Finally, as her head falls back against Victus' cowl, he licks up her chest and follows the elegant curve of her shoulder. She sighs, a moan singing softly in her chest.

"Yes, let us hear you," Victus says.

"I thought," Shepard says between gasps, "that humans are — ohmm — always too loud..."

Garrus licks up to her ear, which causes a high pitched sigh from her. "We love hearing you," he growls.

"Yes," Victus says as he licks up to her ear on his side, circling the tip of his tongue around the strange protruding cartilage. "Hum for us, adored, sing us your song."

"Is that what your subharmonics are?" Shepard asks as she stretches her neck. "A personal song?"

"I don't think the translator has the right word for it." Victus says, his second voice vibrating in joyful tremolo as he nuzzles her neck. "Personal song of our emotions may be the closest approximation." He hums at Garrus and the other turian answers with his own.

Garrus licks a path down Shepard's chest, his joy and desire vibrating in his second voice.

Victus continues to lick and nuzzle her neck, paying special attention to the soft parts of her ears as her gasps tell him how much she enjoys it. "I can hear in his subharmonics how mad with desire Garrus is and he can hear the same in mine."

"Mad with desire? Both of you?" she wonders with a laugh. It dances in the air around her, the sound oscillating between them. "And how...," she gasps as Garrus nuzzles the small patch of hair between her legs, "how can I show you that I'm mad with desire too?"  

"The sounds you make, the way you move, your scent — "

"Your taste," Garrus says and slides the tip of his tongue over her folds. "You taste so good."

Shepard cries out with a whimper, tension making her back arch. "Yes, there, gods, your tongue... yes!" Her words turn into moans and gasps, reverberating between their bodies, the walls, filling the room with her voice. Nothing has ever sounded so beautiful.

She groans, panting, her hands seeking purchase on Victus' shoulders as her hips move, thrusting the air so desperately that Garrus has to hold her still with his hands on her hips. "Please, please don't stop," she cries out between moaning, her breath coming faster.

Victus sings a sensual encouragement to Garrus. The young turian is a fast learner, listening to Shepard's cries and moans and adjusting his ministrations with sniper precision. Shepard's whole body is moving, trembling in tension, every muscle working and her voice dances between them, sighs and moans and wordless whimpers.

She cries out, her breath coming faster and with a choked cry, she tenses up, her thighs closing around Garrus' head and all Victus can do is hold her tight, pressing his nose against her shoulder and his hands on her breasts as her back lifts off the bed.

At last she sinks down, her body going soft, still she is panting, but a smile spreads on her face. "Oh wow. Oh damn." She raises herself up to look at Garrus. "That tongue of yours needs a licence."

Garrus lets out a cocky trill, so proud of himself that Victus wants to bite his headcrest.

"Come here," Shepard says and sits up to kiss him. Despite being new at this kissing thing, Garrus is adapting quickly and his enjoyment is evident in the deep rumbling growls that vibrate all the way through her and into Victus' groin.

His own erection presses desperately against Shepard's back and Garrus looks like he's barely holding on to his sanity as it is. His subharmonics are a mixture of pleading and contained desperation.

"Shepard," Victus says as he watches her back. There's a few scratches on her skin from his own plates. Some cuts emit a strange red glow but they seem to be older. Muscles move directly under her skin, unprotected and still so dangerous.

"Jane, call me Jane," she says, turning back to him. "This here is way too intimate for you to call me Shepard."

"Then you will have to call me Adrien."

"Adrien, yes."

"Jane, if I may be so bold to translate what Garrus is singing to you, he wants to fuck you. He needs to."

"Fuck yes, I want that too." Jane turns back to Garrus and her legs spread wider and her scent fills the room between them like a sound. Adrien wonders if she even notices it.

Garrus growls deep in his chest, surging towards her but Victus leans forward to put a hand on his cowl. Jane is trapped between them and when she turns her head, her breath flows over Adrien's mandible and he almost loses his train of thought. "Stop, I mean, wait. Is there anything we should prepare?"

Jane scrunches up her face as she thinks. "I'm not allergic." With a grin she slides a finger between her legs, dipping into herself and pulls the finger back up, wet and glistening. The scent lets both turians growl in a most lewd way. "And I'm definitely ready," she says. With a grin she puts the finger in her mouth and licks off her own juices.

Garrus groans and nuzzles into her neck. "I'm about to lose my mind or have a heart attack if you keep doing that."

"Oh," she calls out and scrambles to detach herself from the two turians encircling her. "I got something here, in the box."

"Ah, the box," Adrien says with an amused trill. His body moves towards Garrus without him quite noticing it, filling the space between them. Only when he hears the relaxed trill from the other turian, he realizes that he's stroking the back of his neck.

Jane returns with two tube containers. One has a red color scheme and the other a blue scheme. "This here is for you," she says, holding up the blue tube. "And this is for me. It's supposed to make my skin tougher and slippery, to prevent chafing," she reads from the red tube. She hands the blue tube to Garrus. "That one will make your plates softer and smoother."

Adrien reluctantly lets go of Garrus and watches as he gets up to apply the lotion to his groin plates.

"Oh wait," Jane says and grins. "Adrien, can you apply the lotion to him? And Garrus, put some on Adrien too." She looks from one to the other. "Please?"

Garrus happily purrs at him, mandibles twitching in a smile as he holds out the tube to him. Adrien gets up, grabs the lotion and stands so close to Garrus, that their cowls touch. Garrus trills out a sharp note and displays his throat to him.

Adrien halts. Now, _this_ is different. As he's told Jane, they've been intimate before but a quick fuck in the barracks, silent relief in each others arms as the world burned around them is very different from this. This is true care, this involves a closeness they have not admitted to, so far.

Garrus notices his hesitation, about at the same time that Jane notices it.

"You don't have to," she says, looking from him to Garrus.

"No, you don't have to," Garrus says to him, subharmonics rumbling. He lowers his head and holds him in place with his piercing blue eyes. "But I think you want to and you need to."

Adrien hesitates for only a moment and then trills out in relief and dips his head back, presenting his throat to Garrus. And when the other man accepts his offer of giving himself over, his second voice sings out in praise and happiness. Garrus nuzzles his neck and lays one hand on the back of his neck. With sure fingers he finds that soft bundle of nerves there, massaging it gently. The pleasure makes Adrien go weak in his knees.

"Oh, what happened, what spot is that?" Jane asks and gets up from the bed to take a closer look. "I can feel your singing in my bones."

Adrien hasn't even noticed how loud he is, how lewd and desperate his song has become. Desire courses through him and when Jane's soft fingers join Garrus' at the back of his neck, his song is loud enough for the whole ship to hear.

"What is this?"

"The lubentia," Garrus says. "Very sensitive."

"Every turian has that? Why do I not know about this?" She takes a step to the side so that she can keep her hand on Adrien's neck and reach Garrus' at the same time. The moment she finds Garrus' lubentia, he falls forward with a groan, pressing his forehead into Adrien's throat.

"Holy shit, get on the bed, you two," Jane orders.

The men comply, their songs floating in some hazy state of low humming desire. Garrus helps Adrien out of his clothes. They kneel in front of each other and Jane makes them apply the lotion to each other as she keeps massaging their necks.

Adrien loses track of time. The room is filled with the scents of the lotions and their arousals and the walls reverberate with their songs. He finds the soft, velvety skin between Garrus' plates and trails down to his waist. Kneading the sensitive skin and sinew there, Jane's many fingers stroking over his lubentia, he floats in some inbetween state of desire and contentment.

A giggle from the Commander, sounding like a bird song, pulls him back to the present. Garrus has his nose near her ear, the rumble of his subharmonics indicating how he desires her. Jane smiles and leans against his head. But her hand is still on Adrien's neck, softly stroking him.

"I think we broke our Primarch," she says.

Garrus looks over to him, trilling playfully at him. "He's not used to this much excitement."

Adrien lets out a growl. "Are you calling me old, fledgling?"

Garrus sings his laughter to him and strokes over his mandible. "Never, oh wise one."

Adrien vocalizes a playful snarl, admonishing the young turian.

"Now if you're all lotioned up," Shepard says with a low voice, "I'd like to return to our former position if that's alright."

"Of course." Victus lies back against the headboard, a bit reluctant to lose the soft touch on the back of his neck. But he is rewarded with Jane leaning back against his cowl, deliciously stretching her throat to him.

He nuzzles into the soft stretch of her neck as Garrus climbs back between her legs. Garrus trills at him as he trails his tongue slowly over Jane's waist and then circles her nipples. He comes closer, holding his body over Jane's. She opens her mouth for him, kissing him, her tongue dipping forward against his.

"Garrus," she whispers against his mouthplates.

"Yes?"

"Can you kiss Adrien?"

"Kissing is a human habit," Garrus says with an amused chirp.

"Try it." She smiles up to him, holding her head to the side to give them some room.

Adrien stretches his chin over her shoulder, his mandibles resting on her collarbone.  He sings to Garrus, encouraging him to come closer and the young man comes closer, his song a mixture of confidence and insecurity.

They lean their mouthplates against the other. The lack of lips makes it less sensual but when Garrus slides his tongue against Adrien's, he can't help but moan from the sensation.

"That's so hot," Jane whispers. Her breath slides over their faces and she lets out a soft sigh that feels like a caress.

"Kiss us," Adrien says.

Jane leans forward, pressing her cheeks against their mandibles. She dips her small, blunt tongue out. What she lacks in length and flexibility, she makes up for strength, pushing against Garrus' and Adrien's tongue as they meet in the middle. It's a different kind of sensual, plates and skin pressing against each other, Garrus and Adrien tangling their tongues around her in a messy, sloppy kiss.

Jane's hand is stroking over Garrus' waist and his subharmonics sing of a desperate need, but there is a hint of insecurity, a small plea for help. Adrien chuckles and withdraws from their messy three-way-kiss.

"The quelltling is getting desperate," he says with a wide grin.

"Is he now?" Jane asks and her eyes spark with joy and desire. "I better get in position then. Adrien, would you... I can't say this any less crudely — would you like to set your dick between my ass cheeks? While Garrus fucks me?" She looks over her shoulder at him, a blush spreading on her face as she laughs.

Adrien snorts. "I'll be happy to have you suggest a position both comfortable and pleasurable for you. I'm sure it will be very enjoyable for me."

Jane quite unceremoniously grabs his penis and sits down so that he is trapped between the unbelievably soft parts of her bottom, rightfully called cheeks as well. She leans back, angling her hips up and hums a tone at Garrus that almost sounds like the song he sings himself.

"Does that sound good?" she asks, her hands clenching on Adrien's arms.

It sounds adorable to be honest but he is sure that she isn't going for _that_ expression.

Garrus presses his forehead against hers. "You sound wonderful."

"Come on," she whispers, as she spreads her legs wide. "I'm ready for you."

Garrus hums loudly, aligning himself with her opening and his song drops a pitch when his enters her.

"Oh fuck, yes," Jane says, head falling back against Adrien's cowl. "Come on, I won't break." Her hips are snapping forward, urging him on and at the same time rubbing Adrien's penis most delightfully.

Garrus pushes forward with a groan and Jane gasps and wraps her legs around his waist, over his hip spurs, pulling him even deeper. She lets out a whimper and Garrus freezes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, move," is all she orders, pulling herself closer to him with her strong arms. Adrien can feel the muscles tensing in her back.

"As you wish," Garrus hums out and slowly pushes into her. He controls himself, even though his second voice is crooning with the desire to just take her fast. He pulls out and pushes back in, careful, softly, listening to her panting on every thrust. Her voice changes, getting higher, sounding more like wind as she breathes out with a sigh with every thrust.

"You feel so good." She gasps as he drives deeper into her, her soft voice encouraging Garrus. "Don't stop."

Garrus finally remembers that his lustful trills and groans mean nothing to her and finds his words. "You feel incredible, so wonderful. I'm not hurting you?"

"No." Her legs cross over his back, pulling him closer. "I'm adapting, keep going."

"Spirits, Jane." His movements are surer now, pushing into her so that she rocks against Adrien, her butt massaging his cock. His second voice vibrates in lust with every move.

Garrus pushes deeper into here, at last sinking down as far as he can go. When Garrus' softer plates slap against her skin, his eyes go wide and Adrien can feel at the same time why. At this angle, the tip of his own penis rubs against Garrus' and even dips into the lower part of his slit. Adrien knows what an incredible feeling that is.

"What is happening?" Jane asks, noticing the frantic hums they sing out.

"The best thing is happening," Adrien manages to say with the last shreds of his sanity. "Just... please, let us... is it good for you?"

Jane whimpers as Garrus thrusts into her. "Fuck yes, keep moving... I'm gonna come... I'm gonna..." She moans as her hips snap forward and she holds onto Garrus as if her life depends on it, whimpering, "Don't stop, don't stop, please... please..."

Garrus thrusts faster, his subharmonics filling the room with his desire but he still sings his adoration to Adrien just as much he sings it to Jane. With every thrust, Jane's whole body seems to mold to them, fitting perfectly between them, rubbing, clenching, her softness turning firm and Adrien feels Garrus song vibrating through both of them as he tumbles over the edge, spilling between them.

Riding out his pleasure, he holds Jane tighter and soon her voice pitches higher again. Breathy moans turn into whimpers, nonsensical words tumble from her mouth as she comes again. She keeps moving, pushing against Garrus, holding onto him as she keeps moaning.

Garrus roars, his song echoing between the walls, as he presses his nose into Jane's shoulder and comes at last with a shudder.

He falls to the side, seed dripping, limps sprawling. Jane rolls over to him, soft like fluid and kisses his mandible. Her hand grabs Adrien's hip behind her, pulling him over so that they lie entwined with each other. She turns her head to kiss him as well and then falls back, somehow holding them both in her arms.

"Holy shit," she says. "Men, that was incredible."

"Agreed," Adrien says, unable to even voice his comfort with his subharmonics.

"Yes," Garrus says, "and when my mind has caught up, I'll tell you both how amazing you are."

"Looking forward to it," Jane says. "But for now, shower, all of us. And new sheets. And then sleep. And then we'll do all that again."

Human ships are always too cold and too loud. But just this one time, Adrien doesn't mind any of it. Because for the first time in a long while, he feels warm and the sounds wavering through the room sing of love and trust.

* * *

 


End file.
